Leather Fridays
by Samantha Rose of Dreams
Summary: Bella finally gets tired of being repressed sexually by Edward. So she asks Alice for help and as they say the rest is history. BXE One-shot First Fan Fic.


**Leather Friday**

BPOV  
I was sitting in Alice's room bored out of my mind. It was Friday and I was wasting time till Edward came back from his hunting trip in a couple of hours. He was driving me crazy with desire. Alice was prancing around the room seemingly excited.

I just could'nt take it anymore I screamed in frustration

"I WANT HIM ALICE!" calming down a little I asked. "Is there anything I can do" I blushed hard and looked away, "to you know seduce him?"

Alice giggled "Oh Bella you silly girl" now with a devious grin on her face "we need a plan which involves SHOPPING" she squealed. I sighed dreading it but at this point I was willing to try anything.

We sped off to Seattle in her Yellow Porsche. Victoria's Secret would be scary to me but no we ended up in front of a Priscilla McCall's. "Oh no Alice!"

"Bella do you want him or not? I think this will work but you have to do exactly as I say, no matter how odd you think it is!"

Mildly horrified I shook my head yes and hesitantly went in to the store. The things she had me try on were very scary some even see-through. She made me try on all sorts of costumes sailor, school girl, cop, prisoner. We bought lots of baby doll pajamas with thongs, a few corsets. For tonight we decided on a black leather corset with a plunging sweatheart neckline and a very teeny tiny black corset thong with stockings and scary tall black fuck me heels.

Alice bought something else but would'nt tell me what it was.

We got back to the house Alice checked to see his time of arrival and we had 2 hours. She immediately dragged me to her bathroom of torture to play my favorite "Bella Barbie" I groaned.

"He wont be able to resist you" Alice chimed with a wink. I sucked in a breath and went to my happy place. Edward shirtless, kissing my neck, my face, my lips. Mmmm... I get wet just thinking about it. Alice said "save it for him". and I am sure my cheeks were bright crimson.

Alice finally said "I am finished" and clapped her hands. I looked up and I was suprised my hair was slightly curled. I had black somkey eyes and bright red lips.

"I look hot!" I practically yelled

Alice rolled her eyes and said "was there ever any doubt"

"Well...no not really"

Alice demanded "strip" I did so while she murmered "you will never get this on by yourself". she sighed "I just hope it makes it through the night." she pouted.

I got on the lingerie and looked in the mirror a little embarassed of course this made Alice giggle "We have 10 minutes now lets get you up to Edward's room, I have on more thing I have to help you with."

We walked up there quickly as I could and I wondered what she was going to do so I asked "I am already dressed what else is there?"

Alice replied "it's the suprise", then she pulled out two pairs of black leather handcuffs.

"Alice" I gasped "Do you think he will like that?" I asked while she handcuffed me to the bed.

"Oh I guess you will have to wait and see", she giggled and winked at me leaving the room and then turning out the light.

EPOV

I was so excited to return home to my love. I just wanted to hold my Bella and kiss her perfect beautiful lips. I hated leaving her like this but it was a precaution I had to take for her. I was glad tonight we would be alone in my room and not have to worry about Charlie coming to check on her. As I neared the house everything appeared normal and a smile grew across my face as I heard her wonderful heartbeat.

I started searching for my Bella. Alice was just repeating over and over "she is resting up in your room while waiting for you".

I quickened my pace and raced to my room opened and shut my door turned to look at my Bella and froze.

BPOV

He walked in the room and was a statue with pitch black eyes. I hoped he would fall for it. I could tell he was thinking about turning around and leaving so I acted quickly. "I am stuck to the bed you cant leave me stuck here". I said seductively.

"Bella" he pleaded "we cant do this we have to wait". I cut him off right there.

"Edward I cant take this anymore FUCK ME, Edward, FUCK ME HARD." I screamed.

Edward growled and he was by my side kissing me urgently, in between kisses he said "We...should...really...wait."

"NO" I screamed "FUCK ME NOW!"

Before I knew it I heard the corset being ripped and my thong and there I lay fully exposed. He stared at me for a long moment. I started to feel a little self conscious. He must have noticed because he said "you are the most beautiful and exotic creature I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes upon."

He licked his lips and then placed his mouth on my nipple while kneeding my other boob with his hand he licked my nipple as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever had and took his time and I moaned then he switched licking and kneeding my breasts. He then asked "are you sure you want to continue this Bella?".

"Edward what dont you understand about FUCK ME!" he growled again and placed his mouth at my slit "Bella I have wanted so bad to taste you". He began teasing my clit and moaning and saying"Mmm...this is the most delectable thing I have ever tasted". All that could be understand from my moans were..."oh fuck"..."God Damn"...and "Mmmm..."

As I felt my orgasm approaching Edward dove deeper and deeper and I was screaming not caring about the other 6 vampires in the house that you know could hear. "OH EDWARD FUCK" I screamed with my release my whole body shook from the empact of my orgasm. Edward licked all my juices and said "you are better than blood"

That was not enough for me not in the slightest "Edward I want you inside of me NOW"

Edward said with a chuckle "says the woman tied to the bed, but I would love nothing more" he bent down and whispered very sexy "to fuck the shit out of you."

A moan escaped my mouth. Edward undressed vampire speed he was so sexy naked I moaned looking at the size of his dick he was a very big boy. He positioned himself at my entrance. "Bella.." I cut him off "SHUT THE HELL UP AND FUCK ME!". He shoved himself inside of me hard and fast and I winced. "Edward if you stop, I will set your pixie sister all up on your ass". He then started pumping at a fast pace. "Bella you are so tight, mmmmm... why was I such a prudey bastard."

"Edward...Edward...mmmm...Edward." Were the noises I made

"Bella I like this leather can you wear it everyday mmm..."

"How about once a week...God Damn!...Leather Fridays"


End file.
